Arteriosclerosis is a condition in which plaques develop on the inner walls of blood vessels and restrict the flow of blood there through. Organs downstream of this constriction can be starved of oxygen, and the heart must work harder to pump blood through a circulatory system that includes such blockages. When the blockage occurs in the coronary arteries which feed the heart, a heart attack can result. Similarly, blockages in the carotid arteries can restrict the flow of blood to the brain with obvious negative consequences.
These blockages are often found in locations that are difficult to access. For example, the coronary arteries and some portions of the carotid arteries are protected by the rib cage. At one time, major surgery was required to reach these locations. However, several methods have been developed for treating plaques in these areas, which methods involve the insertion of a catheter into a patient's blood vessel at a location that is easy to reach, and guiding the catheter through the vessel toward the blockage. A variety of tools can be passed through the catheter to treat the blockage, such as lasers or other cutting tools. However one of the more common tools is a balloon which is placed in the constricted area of the vessel and inflated once or a number of times in order to push the plaque back against the arterial wall to open the artery. This procedure is called balloon angioplasty and is a common treatment for arteriosclerosis today.
In order to get a balloon to the location of the blockage, a catheter must be placed into a patient's artery. This is done by inserting a needle into an easily accessible artery and threading a guide wire through the needle and into the patient's artery. The needle is withdrawn over this guide wire and an arterial sheath is place over the needle and into the artery to protect the artery and surrounding tissue during the procedure. A guiding catheter is placed over the guide wire and maneuvered through the artery to a position near the site of the blockage. When the end of the guiding catheter arrives at a location near the blockage, the guide wire is removed, and the catheter is flushed with saline and anchored in place in a suitable manner. A balloon catheter, having an associated guide wire is then inserted into the guiding catheter and pushed through the catheter, out of the distal end of the catheter, and guided to the site of the blockage. The guide wire is pushed past the blockage and the balloon is positioned within the blockage and inflated to compress the buildup in the artery. When the procedure is complete, the balloon catheter is removed from the guiding catheter and then the guiding catheter is removed as well. This procedure has had a high success rate and is the preferred method for treating certain types of blockages.
One of the dangers associated with this procedure is that a part of the plaque could break off and enter the patient's blood stream during treatment. While no part of the plaque is actually cut away during a balloon angioplasty procedure, small pieces of plaque known as micro-emboli can and do sometimes break free. These materials are often too large to pass easily through the body's capillaries and can become lodged therein and block the flow of blood. If the blockage occurs in the brain or the lungs, it can be harmful or even fatal. Therefore, a variety of techniques are used to stop these particles before they travel too far.
Heretofore, various filters have been used to trap these particles. Some, such as the filter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,978 to Ginsburg comprise a wire mesh for straining objects from the bloodstream. However, this strainer must be inserted into a blood vessel through its own opening, downstream from the treatment site and separate from the opening used for the balloon catheter or similar device. This makes this filter difficult to use and creates additional discomfort for the patient. Others, such as the filter shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,908 to Simon are intended to be permanently attached to the inner wall of a blood vessel. However, it is often desirable to remove the filter after a procedure is complete, and this would not be practicable using the Simon filter. In addition, the wire mesh strainers disclosed in these patents might be capable of stopping relatively large pieces of material, such as those generated when a plaque is severed from an arterial wall by a cutting instrument, but are not suitable for stopping the micro-emboli that can occur during a balloon angioplasty procedure. Neither these nor any other known devices provide a simple and effective option for dealing with such micro-emboli while at the same time functioning to block any larger pieces of material that might break free. It would therefore be desirable to provide a blood filter for trapping micro-emboli that could be deployed immediately before a procedure was commenced and removed shortly thereafter and which could be, inserted and removed through the same catheter used in connection with the procedure.